Joker's New Girl
by Ms.Ann19
Summary: When taken from her boring life by the notorious Two-Face, she is then given to the Joker, for a competition to be his leading lady. (The chapters are pretty short and straight to the point.)
1. The Abduction

I was just finishing up filing all of Mr. Wayne's paperwork, it was another long night at Wayne Enterprises, doing boring things everyone else didn't want to do. I guess that's why they have an intern. I really shouldn't be complaining. At least I have a job, unlike my boyfriend I should have dumped after high school. I don't know what happened to him; he used to be so charming and talented. I guess you could say all the partying and not caring caught up to him. When he became the star athlete of the football team, all he did was drink, party, and do drugs. That morphed him into having the life he has today, being an alcoholic, jobless dick. We live together in a rundown apartment, on the bad side of town. That's not saying much though. Just about all of Gotham is run down and full of crime, with its cloudy nights full of dread and hate, people getting mugged every hour of the day. You get used to it though; I used to never walk home from fear of getting jumped, it's just the longer you live here, the less you care about things like that. I couldn't care less now. I have nothing to live for anymore. Wayne Enterprises could find another intern in a flip of a switch and my 'boyfriend' would just carry on with his pathetic life, he may be homeless if I died, but that wouldn't change his lifestyle very much. That's just about all I have in life really.

My thoughts were then snatched from me when I heard a loud noise on what sounded like the floor above me. I've never been one to investigate things like that. It always seems like people who do get killed. I stood up slowly, trying to figure out what to do, what it could be. I thought I was the only one here besides security. What could security possibly be doing with… shattered glass? Was that what that was? Then I heard it again, gunfire and more glass breaking. I started creeping towards the door to look out into the hallway. No one to be seen. Where was security? They were supposed to remain on every floor. Well maybe they got called into something, and then I heard gunfire again. I run back into the filing room and try to find a place to hide. I put all the file cabinets back into place, trying to hide the fact that human life was in this room. I couldn't contain my breathing when I heard them getting closer. I guess all that talk about not caring about life was complete bull shit, because I was absolutely terrified. I didn't wanna die; I'm not sure why I didn't, all I knew was now I was positive I didn't.

I looked around, hoping a weapon would pop out of nowhere, or a better hiding spot. Hiding between two file cabinets was not a very good spot. It was like hiding in plain view. The closest thing to even be considered a weapon in here was a damn stapler. People with guns are going to be real scared of a 130 pound girl with a stapler. I stand at maybe 5'6. More like 5'5 and a half. It's hard to be intimidating already with that height, now my weapon of choice just made me look desperate. Whatever, I ran over, grabbed it, and got back into my shitty hiding place. I sat there, waiting. Waiting for death to come in and take me out. I was almost hyperventilating. I couldn't keep my breath even remotely down. I heard them out there, quietly opening doors. I assume they were inspecting the rooms for any sign of life. I was so fucked. I closed my eyes and just listened. A few more steps and they would be here, in the room, with me. I heard them start to walk in, talking to each other. They were looking for a file, someone of the name Dent, something Dent. I heard them going through some of the file cabinets, they weren't very quick. This guy must've been important, or they really had no worries about getting caught. Then a terrible realization hit me. I looked up and sure enough, my accusation was right. Just above my head, files C-D. My breath stopped completely.

I thought about stapling myself to death but I wasn't sure if that was possible. I started crawling towards another row of files, footsteps coming towards me. I crawled faster, maybe I could make the corner just before, "Hey Joey, look what I found," Shit. I stood up and turned 180, so I was facing one of the guys, I held my stapler firmly in front of me, open, ready to shoot staples at anyone who dared try to touch me. I tried to act confident. I kept my body stiff, my senses keen, my eyes locked with his. 'Joey' finally made his way around the corner. I looked at him, finally getting the nerve to ask, "What do you want." I kept my voice stiff and even. No one was saying anything. My heart was racing; I managed to keep my face straight. How? I have no idea. I started to get frustrated. "I SAID, WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT." They looked at me blankly, I assumed startled by my confidence. Then they burst out laughing. "Lady, are you serious?" he got out between giggles, "You do realize that's a stapler, and what I'm holding here is a TMP." They burst out with renewed laughter. I looked at them, startled. I let my stiff posture go, and slowly started to slump my shoulders, into what probably appeared to be a childlike state of defeat. Doubt finally seizing my mind. I slowly put my arms down, lowering them to my sides. Why was I so dumb and naive? Their laughter finally seizing to little giggles, this faltering into silence. They looked at each other, then at me. "So I'm assuming you have to kill me now…" They nodded their heads in a 'no' motion. Then Joey spoke up, "No no no, boss has a different idea for you guys." I looked at him confused, "Wha- What do you mean?" I couldn't keep a straight tone anymore. I was terrified. "You'll see."

Each one of them took one of my arms and led me upstairs. At least we took the elevator. When we reached the top they led me into the one of the various meeting rooms here at Wayne Enterprises. Which I always thought was dumb. They never once had more than one meeting going on here. But when you're Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire, nobody cares what stupid shit you spend your extra money on. They threw me against the chair and tied me up. A man with a half scarred face came up. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow; I looked at him confused,

"What…"

"It's just usually people gasp, or their face distorts when they first encounter me. I guess I'm just a little surprised."

I simply smirked in return. My confidence was coming back; I've dealt with plenty of Gotham's scum. And it doesn't hurt to know this guy doesn't plan on killing me. He looked at me, flipping a coin in the air. "So young lady, what is your name?" Jeez, already with the questions. This guy got right to it. No charming yah or anything. I always debate on whether I should lie or not about this sort of stuff. Usually the answer comes out to yes, but I don't see a reason to now. This guy doesn't seem to be in the mob or anything. Not a guy to hunt you down.

"Hailey."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks. And yours?"

He laughs at me, smiling. "You can call me Two-Face." Great another Gotham villain who goes by an alias. Those are always the crazy ones. The ones you hear about all over the news, the ones that always go back to Arkham instead of jail. From stories that place sounds like hell on Earth. At night all you hear are tortured screams, and that murders occur there even more than in the city. It seems almost like a made up place, used just to scare the people of Gotham straight.

"What do you need me for?"

"Oh you're not for me, a friend asked me to collect all the people I found while on this mission, the same friend who lent me all these buffoons. Finding good henchmen are hard these days. So I really can't put the blame on him. And they're not all that bad; at least they would die before spilling anything about their boss or his plans. Which just so happens to be exactly what I needed."

"Who are you taking me to then?"

"You have a lot of questions little girl. And they will all be answered, soon enough."

He then flipped his coin, looked at it, and shot a random henchman right between the eyes. I was really with a bunch of crazies.


	2. Meeting J

Tonight was going to be a long night. They took me to floor one after returning to get the 'Dent' file, blindfolded me, and I was set in a car, or van, or bus, or R.V. I honestly have no clue. But whatever it was, I was jammed in between two huge sweaty bodies. What was I so worried about? This Two-Face guy said no killing me right? But he never said anything about this new guy not killing me… There's always a loop hole in these kinds of things. He could be taking me anywhere, to anyone. This person could be a mass murdering rapist. I broke out in a cold sweat. If I could just get this restraint off of my wrists… wait, what was this? It sort of felt like rope because it was giving be a burn. I tried to feel it with my fingers but couldn't reach. My wrists were behind my back and my fingers weren't very long. It could be a cable from the many technologies inside of Wayne Enterprises. Why did I even care? It's not like I could get it off. I have no knife, or any sharp object. And if I could get it off what would I do? Fight off all of these henchmen? I shouldn't be giving myself such a hard time, it's not like I had time to plan what to do. I gave up hope and started drifting off; better get some sleep before my long night.

I felt someone smack me on the side of the face a bit, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're here." I didn't recognize the voice. Maybe it was one of the henchmen that were sitting beside me. I started to stand up a bit, but didn't have time to fully stand before he pushed me with force and I fell right out of the vehicle, and face planting. Would've been nice if I could've seen where I was stepping so the fall wouldn't have been as harsh. But I didn't dare say a word. Was I the only one here? Were there other people captured? Damn it this blindfold thing was getting old. I felt someone untie the back of it as soon as my thought had finished, as if they could read my mind, and the fabric slipped right off my face. I was staring at a huge mansion. Maybe this wouldn't be all that bad. I laughed to myself. The Mansion was a black color and looked Gothic; it really fit with the rest of Gotham… if I was even still in Gotham. But I shouldn't get my hopes up; this could still be the house of a crime lord, wouldn't be surprising. Those guys have money. I turned around to see what was going on, there were others. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank goodness. At least I wouldn't be going on this journey alone. Someone took hold of my wrist restraint and started pushing forward; I walked up the dimly lit path leading to the huge 'house'. When we got to the house no one rang the doorbell or knocked on the door. "So are we going to just stand here?" I asked snappily. Realizing what I had just said my stomach dropped. Damn my attitude, I'm going to get killed if I keep this up. Two-Face laughed and said, "Just wait, he knows we're here." I sighed; happy he decided to let it slide. The door opened and a big man stood beside it. This guy had to have weighed 300 pounds of pure muscle. He was huge. I looked up at him in amazement. He stood at around 6'0 and wore a black t-shirt and some slacks. He looked down at me and laughed, patting my head pretty harshly. "Aren't you just adorable?" His voice was so… deep. My eyes grew wide at the sound of it. Then a man dressed in all purple came down and yelled at the huge man, "Tah-tah-tah NO TOUCHING." He then shot the burly man in the knee cap. Holy shit, no way.

I could've sworn my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I felt as if I was dreaming. My mouth fell open, my heart raced, my palms started to get clammy. I couldn't believe it. He walked up to me first and said, "Hello Miss, and yooou are?" My mouth just opened and closed like a guppy, unable to make words. A man behind me, I assume it was Two-Face since he was the only one who knew my name, walked up and said "This is Hailey." I looked at the 6'3 giant that stood in front of me, in disbelief. He was not bulky like the other man at the door, yet his presence itself made me want to faint. The infamous Joker, standing right in front of me, the man who kills people for laughs, right there, just talking to me like a normal person. The person holding me by my wrist, cut my restraints, and I started to fall forward. I hadn't realized I wasn't holding myself up, that the guy that led me to the door was keeping me up. The Joker put his huge hands on my shoulders, and chills ran up and down my spine. I was speechless. He looked down at me, and spoke, "You okay kiddo?" This was the last thing I remember before passing out.

I woke up, in a giant purple and green bed. It was huge. Bigger than any bed I'd ever seen. I tried to remember what happened. I remember filing that night, then oh yeah. This was the Joker's mansion. I stood up and went to look out the window, legs still shaky. It was raining, as always. Oh wait, I never found out if I was still in Gotham. Well I couldn't be far. This was the Joker, Batman's arch nemesis. This guy basically lived to mess with the Bat. Something was off though. I went and started pacing the huge room. Why isn't my stomach doing flips, why am I not scared for my life? I was in custody of THE JOKER. I should be scared out of my mind, trying to escape! But what would I escape for, to go back to my asshole boyfriend and our shitty apartment? NO I SHOULD WANT TO ESCAPE BECAUSE THIS IS THE JOKER. He would kill me without a second thought… or a first thought for that matter. He would kill me without thinking at all! My brain was having an argument with itself. What the hell is wrong with me? Not even a day here and I'm becoming a loon. I continued to pace back and forth thinking. I abruptly stopped when I heard someone walking towards my door; I immediately jump back into bed, under the covers. The door then opened, I turn around doing my best impression of someone just being woken up. It wasn't him. I have no idea who this guy was. "Mister Joker wants you down for lunch. He says he has lots to tell you girls." Oh great.


	3. The Competition

As soon as he left I hopped out of bed and went through the dressers. Everything in there was for guys. If I'm going to live here, I'll need some girl clothes stat. I went and looked in the closet next, and that just about explained it all. I was in the Jokers room. There was the same purple suit over and over. There had to be at least 30 of them. All set with accessories and everything. This guy really knew how to dress. I walked into the bathroom to take a look at myself before joining the others… or whoever was going to be down there, maybe lions waiting to rip my head off. Whatever, I still wanted to look good for my death bed. My skin looked pretty fresh and my eyes had woken up since earlier, they were their normal huge size and extremely blue today. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Except these clothes, they stunk from the car ride last night and had random peoples sweat all over them. I felt disgusting. I saw a robe hanging on the door and decided to strip down to bra and undies and just wear that. I mean, he wouldn't be mad right? He'd probably be flattered. Hopefully.

I dashed out of the room, and stopped as soon as I got in the hallway. I had no idea how to get to wherever we were eating, or how to get anywhere for that matter. There was an arrow on the wall in front of me pointing left. At least he was thoughtful. I walked the way the arrow pointed and found seven others, finally reaching a huge staircase. It was probably 12 feet wide and went down about 10 steps before you go to a balcony looking over the huge ballroom. Once you got to the balcony it split into two stairs cases on either side of it. I was shocked. This whole thing was so elegant. It had a few chandeliers, the huge amount of space in the middle for dancing, tables surrounding this large open space, and in the back… a stage. I started walking down the first flight and went to look over the balcony. There were 9 girls and The Joker, with random servants here and there. He looked up and saw me, shouting "Well come on down beautiful!" I started to walk down the right side of the stair case. When I reached the floor, he whistled. I couldn't help but blush. The guy seemed charming… for a murdering psychopath. He motioned for me to come sit with him; I wasn't one to protest with a guy like this. Even though, I didn't really mind. "Nice robe doll face." I blushed and smiled. "I'm so sorry, it's just my clothes stunk, and they were sticking to me, and," He then shushed me. "Seeeriously, don't worry about it." Giving me a few light smacks on my cheek. "I like a girl who does what she wants." All I could do was smile. The fear and flattery were confusing me.

He then got up and started walking towards the stage; I turned around in my chair to watch. This man was so… different. So interesting. It's like you couldn't stop watching him. The world was his stage, and we were his audience. He then tapped the microphone, taking me away from my daze. "Hello Ladiess, I bet you're all wondering why you're here. Well! I have some exciting news my little bunnies. I've brought you all here for a little competition. Yah see, it gets lonely sometimes being me. I mean I love my job, and I'm quite busy! Haha! But sometimes when I'm alone, I would like to ahh spend my time with a lady friend." He started to giggle. "And that's why you pretty ladies are here! Yah see, I've come up with a competition that will determine who will be my new girly friend. Each day, you will have a challenge, sometimes physical, sometimes beauty, maybe a fight here and there. And I know how very eager you all are to start, so we start tomorrow! Today you have time to roam and get to know the place. But remember, if you try to leave… we'll shoot yah on the spot!" He then started manically laughing, bending over and holding his stomach. "S-So-Sorry, I really need to finish up this little uhh 'speech'. Anyways only one of you will be left at the end. And that girl gets to stay with me, alive. I forgot to mention, the winner of a challenge doesn't get to be voted off and killed. BUT-TAH. Everyone gets to vote on who the real loser will be. The one brutally murdered." He all of a sudden got dark, "So I suggest focus your attention on winning." He then put the microphone back on the stand and walked back to where he was sitting, right next to me. He stood on the chair and screamed. "BRING THE LUNCH BOYS!" Each of the waiters went to a table and set down a few silver trays, removing the tops, revealing salads, steaks, and a piece of strawberry cheesecake. I felt so lucky. I was sitting with the Joker. While everyone else randomly paired up so they wouldn't be eating alone. I was already getting a head start in this competition. That also meant I already had enemies. Girls jealous of the Joker's attention being on me. I definitely couldn't lose any of these challenges. I'd be dead.

I looked at him, "Are you trying to get me killed?" He laughed. "You're funny. Actually no, if I was trying to 'get you killed' you'd be dead my dear. But don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean, exactly?" He rolled his eyes, "Just quit worrying about it okay? You're going to be fine." I couldn't help but smile at him. Was he guaranteeing my safety? That he was going to bend the rules for me? I shouldn't be excited that the Joker favors me. But I couldn't help it, he was so charming and… sexy. I didn't just think that. I so didn't just think that. What the fuck is going on with me? What is making him attractive to me? Could it be his power? He was so strong and in charge. Something my 'boyfriend' had failed to be. He knew what he wanted and always got it. And he put me in HIS room. Not my own room like everyone else, but his. That could be because I fainted though. Maybe I'll just ask… "So uhh Mister Joker sir. Why did you put me in your room and not… my own? I noticed on my way down here that everyone else got their own room. Not that I'm complaining! I don't mind sleeping with you, NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY OF COURSE. I didn't mean it like that it's just..." He burst out laughing, I couldn't blame him. I was acting like a spaz. I started laughing too. "Okay here's my question, was it because I fainted?" He nodded at me. "Yeah, you do have your own room; it's all set up and should have clothes in your size." I looked down "Oh.." He looked up from his food, hearing the disappointment in my voice. "Don't sound sad kiddo! You'll get your chance to come in there again." He winked. I could feel my insides stir.

I went back upstairs to get my clothes and take them to "my room." The Joker had a butler waiting to show me where it was. Once I got my clothes and he led me to my room, I realized it wasn't that far from J's, just a hallway away. He unlocked the door leaving me by myself. I gasped when I first saw the room. It was magnificent, like everything else here. There was a huge bed (not quite as big as J's but definitely a California King,) there was a mini refrigerator, a walk in closet and three dressers full of cute clothes, some a little skimpy but I couldn't say I didn't like that. I went into the bathroom to find it was just as great. It had a huge tub with jets, everything was marble, a small chandelier hang from the ceiling. It was beautiful. Everything was perfectly color coordinated with my favorite colors, gold and cyan… it's like… he knew. You know what? I don't even care if he did! It just means he's willing to look into stuff for me! I wonder if all the other girls' room were their favorite colors…


	4. Reality

I've always been the jealous type. Well I used to be before my "boyfriend" became something I actually wanted to get rid of. I think I just can't let him go out of being with him for so long; it's just one of the parts of life for me now. I got stuck in the routine of having him around you could say. I wonder if he's even noticed I've been gone… I heard my door open and sped out of the bathroom to see who it was. It was a girl, a tall beautiful girl, with emerald eyes, and bleach blonde locks, swirled into light curls to look like waves. I just stood there stunned. I guess she noticed because she started to giggle. She walked toward me and reached out one of her long slender arms for a handshake. I took it suspiciously.

"You're a beautiful girl, my name's Erika."

I just stood there staring. I've always been told I was pretty. I had long dark brown hair on the verge of black, big blue eyes, and my teeth were white and straight. I was 5'5 (and a half) and weighed around 130. But I doubt that this girl was just complimenting me out of being sweet, she needed something, wanted something. I've seen enough reality TV to know how these competitions work. Everyone's your friend, just so they can eventually destroy you. I had to admit, I felt threatened. Not just because of how beautiful she was, but because of the height difference. She was looking down on me with a wicked smile, a confident glimmer in her eyes. She had to be at least 5'10.

"Mine's Hailey."

"What made you decide to be in the Joker's competition?"

"What do you mean decide? I was kidnapped…"

"Oh. You're one of those. Some of us girls came willingly. I've always been one to like bad boys." She giggled.

"Why would he need random hostages if he already had girls waiting for his approval, actually wanting to be his… girlfriend?"

"It makes things more interesting I guess. I mean I've heard rumors about this little rivalry for a while now. And that's all they were at first, rumors. Until one of my fellow, umm, club members had told me where to go to be picked up and brought here, so I decided to come. The Mob's been losing their money like crazy, and you can't depend on anyone these days anyways. So I left, and decided to come and win this. I'd have tons of money, someone who could protect me, and I heard J here is great in bed."

She smiled deviously, I couldn't help but blush. Was this woman crazy? She talked about being in the Mob like it was being in a book club, like it was no biggie. Maybe I should've lied and said I came for fun too, would that put me in less danger? Would I get more respect from the other girls who showed up willingly? I wonder how many of these girls were actually here against their will, and how many came just because they felt like it. Earlier in the ball room there was only nine other girls plus me. Those must've only been the girls that had no idea what was going on, the other kidnapped girls. I mean I think I would remember seeing this girl down there. The girls down there were pretty, but not like this. Erika could've been a Playboy or Victoria's Secret model. How many other stunning people were here? This competition all of a sudden got much more real. I could've had a chance before to win this against the girls I had seen. But not girls like this, not actual criminals. Criminals with amazing bodies and poor decision making skills.

Erika eventually left, to leave me intimidated, scared, and alone. How could I have been so okay with this before? Okay with being in a competition with other girls to become a mass murderer's lover. This little event consisted of things I didn't believe in. Things I didn't even know about until that goddess of a woman had walked into my room and told me. I would be killing others, for something I didn't even want. Well that's not completely true, I wanted to stay alive. But I was not, I repeat NOT, okay with murder. I couldn't even kill a roach. But that was because they grossed me out, I'm always too scared I'll hear it crunch or that it'll touch me, but human bones crunch too. I shuddered. Wait… earlier he did say that only one of us would make it, that the others would be disposed of, murdered. But I really just didn't think that we would be doing the killing. I just sort of assumed he would. I mean that's like his hobby right? That's what he likes to do. But the Joker's girlfriend needs to be okay with taking a life. That's why we're doing it and not him, it was finally clicking. Or maybe he's just a sick bastard. Both of these conclusions have some potential for being right. He also said something about all of us voting off one person after each round, and that the winner was safe from being voted off. Which means this competition is going to be a lot faster than expected, with us killing off each other as well as one extra girl being killed off each round. Maybe if this goes by quick it won't be as bad. But I needed to learn something; I need to learn how to be okay with killing something, scratch that, someone.

I walked down the halls trying to map the place out. I wanted to know this place like my own home. It'd be much easier to complete things if I knew where I was going. Or maybe this all took place in one room. A room filled with weapons and torture machines. I had seen most of the other girl's rooms. For some reason everyone seemed to keep their door open. Their rooms were just as stunning as mine. All of them a different color, I guess depending on the girl, but the same luxury as what was in my bedroom as far as I could tell. Most of the rooms seemed identical looking from the outside of them peeking in. I had seen a few girls walking down the hall, some beautiful and jaw dropping, others plain and pretty. I guess the Joker didn't have a particular taste in women. I had been walking around for an hour or two, learning, exploring; but I felt like it was getting me nowhere. Who was I kidding? I couldn't win this damn thing. I didn't have experience like some of these girls. I turned a corner and ran straight into the big man himself.

"Hey kiddo, is your wondering around getting you anywhere?"

"Just trying to figure out my surroundings, I want to be prepared."

"I think you're on the list three times this week, I try to get rid of the ones with no hope at winning quickly."

"What do you mean list? What list?"

"You don't compete every day. You compete whenever you're on the list. Tomorrow is just a beauty run, so everyone competes tomorrow. But you girls won't be fighting to the death. I mean one person will still be voted off, but don't worry sweet cheeks. I'm pretty sure it won't be you. So you at least have one more day to live."

"So the random people that were kidnapped and taken here, me being one of them, are here so that the others can practice?"

"You're a smart one. But smart doesn't get you very far here."

"You said you'd keep me safe, and not to worry…"

"I did? Well oops! I'm not usually one for lying but I guess that one just slipped out."

Then he just walked away, like my life wasn't at stake. I slowly walked back to my room. When I got there I locked the door behind me, lifelessly got into the shower (I should at least try to look good for tomorrow. I would like to live one more day I guess,) and then cried myself to sleep.


	5. New Background

I awoke abruptly from my state of dream. I looked towards the window praying that I still had a few more hours of sleep left, of life left for that matter. It was still completely dark. I let out a long sigh and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Who was I kidding? Now that I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. Not after the realization of what was to occur when I awoke in the light of day. I laid there for a few more moments, lost in thought, then decided to take a long unnerving bath. Hoping that would take some of the stress out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, spotting my phone on one of the dressers, I picked it up. My heart stopped. No way, I could leave. I could escape! I turned it on, holding my thumb over the speaker to silence the alive noise coming out of my phone. If I wanted to leave, I couldn't wake anyone. When the screen lit up, my eyes widened. It was only 10:30. I furrowed by eyebrows, confused. I rushed over to my door, cracked it and looked out into the hallway. The lights were on; everyone's doors were still wide open, quiet chatter filled the hallways, and that maniac laugh. He was still awake. I closed the door quietly and rushed over to the window. Guards were everywhere. Do they not ever sleep? They must change shifts sometime in the night. I unlocked my phone and was about to call the police… when I realized it may be bugged. Why would he let us keep our phones unless he had power over how we used them? He wouldn't want his little guinea pigs escaping. Okay I would make this casual, try calling a friend first. I dialed my best friend's number and waited…nothing. It says I have signal, 4G in fact. What the fu- - I tried to call again, again there was nothing. I looked down at my phone and it was back on the home screen. My phone had been cut off. Very well played I must admit. Maybe if I connected to Wi-Fi… I could download a texting or call app…But not if the Wi-Fi's locked. God damn this man, he knew everything that I could possibly try. But I wouldn't expect any less from a criminal mastermind. This man was an absolute genius. There's no way he would be dumb enough to have unlocked Wi-Fi, or give us our phones with the option to call the feds. I was dumb for thinking he would forget little details like that. I walked over to the dresser and slammed the phone onto it, and then my head. And then an idea hit.

The idea may be a little farfetched, but it was better than my idea of just giving up… sort of. It was pretty equal in the sense of winning as giving up, but it was worth a try. Just become friends with everyone. That might help me last a little longer, but I would need confidence, lies, and a better back story. I can't remember what all I told Erika. She could blow my cover if I don't do this right. I have to stick with being kidnapped, but a criminal can still be kidnapped. No one here really knows who I am. Some coworkers know I worked at Wayne Enterprises… but I could be a murderer AND work at Wayne Enterprises. Hard to believe, but working at a place like that would be a pretty good cover up for murderer. I pondered possible ideas while sitting in the huge hot-tub like bath, the jets taking the tension out of my body. I could be a serial killer from Gotham who kills people by… oh no wait. It couldn't be a serial killer. The stories are too popular. They would have heard about me on the news by now if what I was saying was true. I know I have to originate from Gotham, assuming he has my birth certificate. It also had to be discrete, like being in the mafia or something, it couldn't be a big time thing or I have the risk of them proving me as a fraud. But Erika said her and her friends were from the mob... They would know I was lying. I got it! I could still be a murderer, so that I'm dangerous, but I could dispose of the bodies, saying no one's figured it out yet. That the people I've killed have been announced "missing." No names though. In case they've killed some of the people that "I have." Now I guess it's time to go mingle. No, no more of this "I guess" shit. I'm a confident, young, beautiful, murderer. I'm more than just some random assistant. I'm sexy, devious, smart, and deranged. I can do this, I need this, I will win this.


End file.
